Finding the Way
by Mable
Summary: Five has been trying to handle the confusing and aching feelings he has for Nine without success. Everything spirals out of control when one day Nine leaves for the Emptiness with Seven... and doesn't return. 5x9
1. Chapter One: Losing

**Mable: This is a short four part fic I've meant to post for a while, but decided to finally do so. I don't own, **_**5- **_**Err... I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Finding the Way**_

_Chapter One: Losing_

Maybe it was a little discouraging that Nine spent so much time with Seven recently, because this meant that Five was left alone. Thinking of this fact caused him to let out a soft sigh and drop his head into his hands. He couldn't say he didn't miss Nine incredibly every second of every minute that they were apart. Especially when Nine was still in the Sanctuary, perfectly fine, just spending so much time with Seven.

That was when the healer heard them, laughing, in the hallway, and felt a sharp pain inside. He crossed to the door and looked out to see the two looking like they were having all the fun in the world. It left Five feeling worse and he knew that Nine felt nowhere near the same way; Nine didn't need him to be complete. But Five wouldn't lie, he did need Nine, he always had needed Nine.

That second was when Five noticed Nine coming towards their room and quickly headed to his own bed where he pretended to be fixing the blankets. Though, it was already made, as Five was quite precise when keeping everything neat and such. "Hey Five!" Nine was upbeat as he entered the room and carrying some sort of pole. "Look at what Seven found in the Emptiness. I was hoping to use it to make another light staff, but I need a few more parts. We're going out tomorrow to find them."

Suddenly Five realized what that meant, "You're… You and Seven are leaving?" He asked cautiously and Nine nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, we'll be safe. I'm sure she can fight any beast." Five now nodded and looked away sadly, hiding it from Nine. He always talked about Seven instead of about anyone else and it made Five feel a bit jealous, which made him feel guilty. Nine began to sound tired as he talked about something that happened with Eight earlier and Five decided to point it out to him.

"You sound tired," He smiled, "You should get some rest if you plan to leave tomorrow… When are you going?" Nine began to climb into the blankets, "As soon as the sun comes up. We won't be gone long." Soon he was relaxing in bed and the healer found himself watching him sprawl out messily. He liked that, he liked when he could see Nine relaxed, with his optics shut, and a small smile on his lips. Because Five loved Nine, and had only recently been able to admit it. It was a hard thing to admit though, being in love with someone who loved someone else.

As Five began to lie in his own bed his mind raced with thoughts, fears, and he was nearly frantic with wonders of the future. Maybe Nine would stop liking Seven and find Five more suitable; the chances seemed slim to none. But Five was more of a believer than a realist and was willing to believe they would be together if it meant he could get a good night's sleep again. "Good night, Nine."

There was no response and Five glanced at the other bed to see Nine was completely asleep. He wanted to cross over to the bed and embrace the other, hold him, press into his burlap and forever be complete, but it wouldn't work like that. Instead it worked it the same pattern as usual. A cold, lonely bed with a one eyed Stitchpunk awake until early morning. However, today was different, because he immediately found himself falling asleep as well, and managed to keep his dreams somewhat at bay.

Because all the pleasant dreams did were make him feel worse in the morning.

* * *

It was always cold in the morning around this time of year and Five tugged the blanket over him to try and get more sleep. It was only then that he suddenly remembered that Nine was leaving today with Seven. He had the urge to make sure Nine was in bed and wrestled with that urge and the one that insisted for him to sleep longer. Finally he looked over and gasped when he saw the bed was completely empty.

He then noticed the sound of footsteps and realized that Nine had to still be nearby, just left, and he exited his bed as quick as possible. The sheets were a nightmare to wrestle with, but it was worth it, because as he looked down the hall he caught a glimpse of Nine's form. He followed and made sure to be quiet in the hall as the others had to be asleep still. Five caught them at the bucket lift and forced his voice above a soft panting from waking so fast and running afterwards, "Nine."

Nine looked back and smiled, "Seeing us off?" Five forced a matching smile, "Y-Yeah… Be careful." Now Seven spoke, "We will, and we shouldn't be gone very long. We won't be going too far out so expect us around noon." Perhaps she could tell that he would be counting the minutes until they came back. Whether or not this was true wasn't important, but at least Five had a time when he could expect them back. "If you see a beast that you can't… That could… That's dangerous, just come back."

Nine nodded, "We'll be back by noon. I promise." Then he entered the bucket lift and began to use the crack to lower them down and out of the New Sanctuary. Watching the decent was nerve wracking for Five who just wanted to scream for Nine to come back, or to take him too, but he had plans with helping Two today so he couldn't do so. Once they were completely gone he turned away, sluggish as he walked back to his room. His insides felt empty and it was as though something cold was eating a hole inside of him.

It was miserable so he decided that there was only one thing to do, which was sleep, and so he lay back down. It took a little while to fight the shadows that seemed to play on the walls and Five wondered if this was how Six felt when he was alone. He now felt sympathy for Six along with the same jealousy of Seven and love of Nine. It truly was just a mess and the healer couldn't understand why, after everything with the Fabrication Machine, why it became so complicated.

He must have then fallen asleep because the next thing Five knew the room felt less cold and the light was on in the hallway. Though there was no drive to get out of bed and start the day when his mind continued to torture him. The bed felt so warm, so comforting, and he rolled over to face the wall so he could get a few more minutes of sleep. He obviously fell asleep again because the next time he awoke Two was there, above him, gently shaking him.

"Five?" Five slowly looked up, "Two? What time is it?" The Inventor smiled, hiding the concern, "Around ten o'clock. You slept in quite later than usual. Are you feeling alright?" No, he felt lonely misplaced, and he wouldn't be complete without Nine. "Yes, I'm fine, just tired." As he began to get out of bed he noticed that Two was clearly watching him, studying, and knew that Two had already seen past the lie. Two saw through almost all facades, as did One, and when he showed serious concern it was because there needed to be concern.

As though Two couldn't act anymore as though he knew everything, he then spoke, "Is this about Nine?" Five briefly pause, "No…. Why would it be?" Five refused to look at Two though; he couldn't lie to his mentor while looking into his optics, so instead he stared at the ground. How Two's feet had the same effect as his eyes was a mystery to Five. "Five," The Inventor's voice softened, "I know what has been going on." He sat down beside his apprentice on the bed and rested a hand on his back.

"I see how you act around Nine, I see how you act around Seven, and I've certainly have seen how you act when they're together." Naturally Two would previously have known everything and Five was waiting for him to mention the feelings. "I know that you have feelings for Nine." Five was starting to believe that the more he believed Two knew, the more Two would actually know. "It is not something to trouble you. This happens, it is common, and is actually a very good thing."

Five shook his head, "No it's not." He unwittingly admitted then that Two was right, "Nine has feelings for Seven. If he knew about my feelings he would hate me and wouldn't speak to me again." He sounded like he was about to break down by how hysterical he was growing. "Now, now. Don't talk like that." Two reassured, stroking Five's back, "I think you'd be surprised about how much Nine looks to you for." Still Five felt hesitant and leaned against his mentor, "Really?"

Whether or not a lie, Two smiled and held him, "Of course. Perhaps all you need is to tell Nine." Five looked horrified and Two corrected, "Without using words. When he gets back, just do a few things to show how much you care." This actually sounded like a good idea and Five tried to think of something, anything, and eventually his mind went to the time of year. "It's going to get cold soon…" He murmured to himself and Two smiled, "Come, I can help if you need me to." The two exited the room and headed into the passage before entering the workshop.

"I have some fabric over here if you were thinking of sewing something. It is very soft." Two tempted and went to where the new fabric was placed. Five didn't remember it being there before, "When did you get new fabric?" Two smiled, "Seven brought it-." He cut off as he realized mentioning Seven doing something that he was proud of might upset Five. Surprising to both, it didn't.

The only thing that bothered Five was when Seven was mentioned along with Nine, as though they were together, so simply mentioned the Warrior seemed to keep the jealousy at bay. The healer was glad because he cared about Seven like a sister and didn't want their relationship ruined over his and her feelings. "That was nice of Seven. It does look nice."

"Very soft." Two reassured, "And very warm. It would be perfect to use to make a coat for the winter, so that whoever wore it would be able to go out in the Emptiness without being cold." Five knew what Two was suggesting and the male decided to take the suggestion and use it. However, soon Five found himself with the cloth, with a pair of scissors, and with a needle and thread; though he found that his mind was too filled to work. Filled with thoughts of what exactly Seven and Nine were doing out there.

Perhaps a beast would attack and they would fight it together. Then Seven would trip and Nine would somehow catch her, they would smile, he'd be her hero, and then they would lean in under the blue sky and their lips would…

"Stop it, Five." Five muttered to himself with a sigh, as to scold himself into submission. It worked barely and he began to start working. The cloth was cut and stitches were made. The work took a while and only when the healer was almost done did he realize something a bit strange. He glanced at the pocket watch that Two hung on the wall like a clock and was disturbed to see that it was one thirty in the afternoon. Nine and Seven were almost two hours late and he felt a little worried. Still, he brushed it off and continued to work.

In the short time until it became two hours Five finished the coat and found that without something to do his mind tended to wander. He sat down on the medical cot and attempted to calm his mind down. It didn't work and instead he thought of those same thoughts. Either three things were occurring while they were out. They could be fine and Five was just overreacting, just spending a nice friendly time talking. They could have been attacked by a beast and were now injured. Or, the worst thought, they were out there because they wanted to be alone together; Realizing that they only wanted each other and were willing to spend the rest of their lives together.

Five had the urge to return to his and Nine's room and stood before slowly heading down the hall. Once entering the room he found himself drawn to Nine's bed which he sat down on. Nine's bed was a mess, the blankets were in a lump, and he fell over onto the bed. Strangely enough, Stitchpunks were born with a good sense of smell, and in the bedding and pillow he could smell Nine's scent.

He knew it was probably weird that he was attempting to take in Nine's scent, but it was the closest he could get to Nine, he just didn't even feel comfortable touching his shoulder now. It was like he was violating Nine's trust by being in love with him. Stretching out on the bed he exhaled softly, "What's wrong with me?" Two's words meant nothing now as he laid there. Time passed, he wasn't sure how much, but by time he eventually got up he realized that clearly something was wrong.

When he passed One's bedroom to head to the throne room he could hear the leader speaking with his mentor. "What could they possibly be doing that would take this long?" Two seemed calmer by far, "They probably just got sidetracked." Five didn't want to hear any more and entered the throne room. He could see Eight getting his weapons together like he was leaving, "Eight, you haven't heard from Nine or Seven?" The guard sort of shrugged, "That's why I'm heading out. One's sending me down to look."

Five and Eight had relatively little to no problems with each other and were usually able to speak pleasantly. Eight never bullied Five exclusively, Five had the feeling it was because of his missing optic, and he tended to appreciate the company of someone who was younger than the leader and closer to Eight's range of maturity. "Did Seven say anything about how long they would be gone? Nine promised they'd be back by noon." Eight seemed a little confused; he probably knew the most of what Seven was thinking as they usually spared in the early mornings.

Their relationship was close, very close, but unfortunately for Five it wasn't romantic and more of a sibling relationship. "She said she'd be back by ten to me. Hold on." Five knew immediately that Eight was going to do something when Six passed by toward the hall, slowly sliding his foot out while Six was too busy trying to juggle an inkwell and a stack of paper. "Six wait-." Five attempted to warn, but failed, and soon Six was sprawled on the floor while Eight was chuckling a bit.

Five quickly helped Six up and helped him carry his things to his room before returning. "I wish you wouldn't do that." Five voiced in disappointment, "It really upsets him." But Eight shrugged it off as he tried to fix the handle of his knife which seemed to keep slipping out of place, "Seven told me that they weren't going anywhere far." Five now grew worried, "Maybe something happened…" Again Eight shrugged it off, "Probably got lost or something." This was half agreed upon. Five more or less just hoped that this was the case.

Eight then left down the lift and Five was left alone once again. He watched the bucket lift lower and turned to head back to check on Six, managing to force himself to keep walking. Upon entering the Artist's room, he immediately heard what had been hid from him before. The soft sound of Six crying was audible and Five entered to attempt to comfort him. The Artist was trying to draw while soft whimpers escaped him. Six heard the footsteps and looked back towards the healer with a look of guilt at his own actions.

Five approached without saying a thing, sat beside the male, and embraced him. Perhaps because Five knew that he needed an embrace as well and wanted to give the other the comfort he wanted.

* * *

Five heard the sound of footsteps and saw Two enter the room looking upset, and he was having this forewarning feeling as he saw that look. By now he was sitting cross legged against the wall with Six resting his head on his leg. The Artist was asleep and the Healer was pleased to see that for once he was actually getting to rest. That is, until Two came in, looking rather flustered. "Five, I need you to assist me. There was an incident."

Five calmly nodded and slid out from under Six, being handed a pillow from the nearby bed by Two who didn't wish to wake Six. Though Five acted calm he felt like his insides were all clenching, moving, as though he was in turmoil. The thoughts appeared, "_An incident. Something happened. Something happened to Nine. I shouldn't have let him go."_

"What happened?" Five asked when they entered the hall and desperately tried to hide the way his voice rose in panic. Two led him along, "From what he said, it looked like a Cat Beast, and it looked rather old which explains why it was able to attack. The older ones always learn the best ways to hunt. He killed it, but it got him in the arm and on the back." Five was bracing himself for seeing Nine on the medical cot and so was a little taken aback when he realized that Nine wasn't the one laying there.

Instead it was a very annoyed, most likely unnerved from the prospect of being sewn, Eight. He had a nice wound on his arm where the metal could be seen and seemed to be resisting leaning his right side back against the cot. That's when he knew why Two actually got him. Eight was a decent bodyguard, he trained himself to know how to fight, immense strength, and he absolutely hated getting sewn. He would become resistant at the smallest pricks from the needle and would adamantly refuse treatment.

So Two ended up having to usually resort to something else. "Come up behind with the magnet. If we can get him down quick then we can sew him up before the magnet actually causes him to go unconscious." Magnets were used frequently for progressed injuries, such as when Seven nearly got her '7' torn off, and seemed to make said Stitchpunk unable to feel anything and become quite happy. If under too long the Stitchpunk would go unconscious.

Five learned most of this from when he had to use the magnet on One to fix his hand. One went from agitated to laughing in second, said a few things about the others, and then suddenly collapsed and fell into a deep slumber. Being a good healer, Five kept certain things private for his patients. That's why he decided against telling Two what One said, especially that part about how he enjoyed when Two bent over. He never mentioned it to One either or the leader might as well never face him ever again.

However, Eight was a different case, as he used a magnet frequently. He would feel nothing but would still be quite active. So Five knew to get the bigger, more powerful magnet to use. Two kept Eight distracted with a needle while Five did the deed. Then it was time to work and Five handed Two a needle that he threaded beforehand. Two was quick as Five tried to keep the thoughts of Nine at bay. They came out though, "I hope Nine's okay… What if it attacked him too?"

Two shook his head reassuringly, "Nine and Seven are more than capable of escaping a beast. This one only got Eight because he was wearing his- well- that." He gestured to the odd metal piece that Eight had been using as a helmet. "They would've heard it and managed to either destroy it or escape. However, if they would've fought it they would have left some damage, but Eight said the creature looked old, but still well put together. He would've been able to tell if someone had attacked it. I'm sure that Eight's run in was just a bit of bad luck."

"Really bad luck." Eight mattered, "Some seriously bad luck. The worst luck, really bad, it was like I saw my life in front of my optics. Kind of short…. That's a weird word; luck." He began to sound out 'luck' various ways and both of the others knew he was too affected by the magnet to act normally. Five was still worried, "But wouldn't that mean… Couldn't there be another beast nearby?" Two shook his head, "I highly doubt it. Cat Beasts are very territorial."

This helped a little, but Five still noticed the clock, and realized it was ticking through the late afternoon. Meanwhile, Eight still rambled, "You know what would've been worst luck? That thing, you know, the one with the tail, that thing appearing, coming out of somewhere."

"A Seamstress." Two pointed out, having named the creature some time ago, and then drew his attention back to Five, "Don't fret Five. It isn't good for you." He finished the sewing on Eight's arm and went to address the slice on his back. "Would you help me keep him up?" Five nodded and went to help, Eight being nearly useless in the mind frame he was in presently, and Two continued, "They are both fine. Nine would never break a promise to you."

The healer spoke softly, "But he said he'd be back at noon." Two smiled, "That doesn't mean he broke his promise. He's just a little late. Perhaps he got distracted with something he found." Five nodded; Nine was quite focused but had been known to get drawn into something and lose track of time.

"Perhaps we should move Six into bed when we get done." Two suggested, "I'm surprised he got to sleep after last night. I was up with him for most of it." The healer watched him stitching as he answered, "It had been weeks without a nightmare. He never has gone so long." Two exhaled gently, "I know. I think that's why it scared him as much as it did." A few seconds and Five went to speak only to fall flat.

Because once again Nine was plaguing his fault, "_What if he doesn't return? I don't want my last word to him to be 'If you see a beast then come back'. I can't live without him._" Then suddenly, "Yeah, Stripes, he could probably climb the wall one of these days. He's cute, but he's going to fall on someone. You know?" Silence as Five and Two slowly looked at Eight. Both agreeing, inside, that this was possibly the weirdest thing that Eight had ever said while under a magnet.

Though neither decided to point out how strange it was that Eight said that about Six, it was obviously not about Nine, Five felt tension. It was obvious that it was because of Nine still being in his mind. He finally let out an exhale and decided to again try to block it out. Soon, Eight was finished, and promptly fell asleep on the medical table. At this time Five told Two he was heading to his room. Two continued to try and reassure him, but it didn't help. Nothing helped now.

* * *

Nighttime, beginning of a long night, Nine never returned. Five was a wreck by now and decided to sleep in Nine's bed instead of his own. He was tempted to go to Two, to cry to Two, but he knew that Two was mostly likely in bed with One and didn't want to awaken the usually cranky leader. Instead he just laid there on the bed and stared at the ceiling, scared, so scared that Nine wouldn't come back. Through everything he just wanted him, Nine, to be safe and now he couldn't even guarantee it. He could do nothing but wait.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, early morning, when Two was awoke to the sounds of the bucket lift coming up to the sanctuary. He immediately filled with joy; they were home. He pushed off the covers and One's arm before quickly leaving to greet them, making it into the throne room around the time Nine and Seven stepped off the bucket lift. They looked tired and a bit dirty, but alright.

"You're home!" Two rushed to attempted and hug them both at once, it was a bit awkward with his height, "Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Of course he was nearly laughing in relief and Seven exhaled suddenly. "We found a board across the trench and went to search over there for parts. When we came back the board slipped with us on it, almost fell into the trench but managed to get off the board in time."

"We were stuck looking for another way." Nine continued, "It took a while." Two smiled, "At least you're alright, both of you, hurry inside before-." He went silent and suddenly regretted throwing One off of him so hard. The leader was standing some ways behind them, looking ready to lecture someone, and now it was angled to Nine and Seven, "Where have you been?" He was being seemingly calm so Two spoke, "I'll be right back, Five's been waiting so I should get him."

Nine nodded and turned to One to defuse the ticking explosive device glaring at him while the Inventor hurried into Nine and Five's room. He hurried to Five's bed and froze, through the dark he noticed something that looked like a piece of paper on the floor and lifted it.

He immediately scanned it, gasped, and then rushed to Five's bed where he ripped down the covers. Under them was some cloth molded to look like a Stitchpunk. The note's words plagued him.

"_I can't wait anymore. I'm going to find him. -5."_

* * *

**Mable: Chapter two will be posted tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed and will continue reading!**


	2. Chapter Two: Searching

**Mable: Chapter Two of 'Finding the Way', right on schedule. I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Finding the Way**_

_Chapter Two: Searching_

Two couldn't believe it at first and rushed out of the room. Perhaps Five wrote the letter recently, perhaps he was in another room, and he dashed into the throne room. "Nine, Seven, when you came up was the bucket lift down?" Everyone seemed surprised by the sudden question and Nine spoke, "It was down. I thought someone lowered it for us." Two was beginning to hyperventilate, become a wreck in seconds, because his apprentice, nearly his child, was outside alone.

He grabbed One's arm, "Five's gone." One looked confused, "I'm sorry?" Two looked nearly panicking, "Five left, there's a note, he said he went to look for Nine, alone!" This was certainly something to be worried about. After the incident the Stitchpunks refused to go out alone, except for Seven.

Nine's optics widened, "Five's… Gone?"

* * *

Five trudged onwards and tried to knock away the fatigue that ate at him. He now wished that he would've slept longer before leaving, but quickly knocked it away as soon as he remembered that he had to find Nine. As he ventured farther into the Emptiness he became more and more worried that he would find the one he loved in a bad situation. His racing thoughts took away from him paying attention as suddenly stumbled over a rock, and nearly fell before fixing himself.

That's when he tried a new tactic, "Nine?" He called out, a quiet call, and received no answer. "Nine!" A little louder, no answer though, "Seven!" Still nothing and the burlap Stitchpunk let out a sigh before continuing along on his path. He searched his mind for an idea of where they could've gone for they had been confident they would be back soon. They wouldn't have gone to the library or they would be back by now so he thought against that. He wondered if they tried heading to the Phonograph and the thought haunted him.

Out there, where he almost died, it was dangerous. The Beasts would circle the destroyed factory as though they mourned its loss and took such feelings out on anything left alive. Yet Five knew that there was still a possibility that they headed in that direction and so he followed the same trail. Soon after the sun started to rise and light began to cover the Emptiness, only somewhat obscured by clouds that were lingering, probably from recent rainfall.

Eventually he reached the trench where he attempted to find a way across the chasm. It wasn't long before he found a piece of wood laying across the trench, oddly down a foot like it had slid somehow, perhaps also from recent raining. Still it looked stable enough and he climbed down the loose dirt that made the side of the trench. His feet touched the wood and he sighed in relief that it felt quite sturdy.

Releasing his grip on the wall, Five began to slowly cross the wooden object to the other side. Even though a smaller part of the trench, it seemed to stretch for miles, and he felt shaky from his nerves. Halfway across the plank and he began to feel something odd. A dizzying feeling of moving even when he was completely still; it took him only a few seconds to realize that the wood beneath him was beginning to slide downwards.

Panic caused him to suddenly rush forward and the board continued to slide slowly as he neared the other edge of the trench. He was within arms-length of the wall when, suddenly, the wood dropped. Five clutched to the wall of dirt and almost immediately realized that it certainly had rained recently, the dirt was very loose.

The next thing Five knew he was falling.

* * *

Nine was frantic and sort of paced while the others were, still, getting ready to go. The Stitchpunk was feeling a mix of emotions now. Fear, shock, and especially guilt. He knew if he had been only a little quicker that he would've been able to arrive before Five left. Fate wasn't that fair though and Nine could only grow more worried as the prepared to leave.

"Eight, since you are recovering still I expect you to stay here and watch Six and the twins. I mean 'watch' Six, don't touch him, and if Five comes back make sure he doesn't leave again." One commanded before turning to head to the bucket lift. The others followed along and Two coaxed Nine along with him, "He was so worried about you… I should've expected this." The zippered male's optics dropped to the ground in shame.

He didn't exactly respond when any of the others made comments as they headed down the bucket lift, he just either shrugged or nodded, because he was having this increasingly bad feeling that something terrible was going to occur that he couldn't stop. Soon they were all out scouring the Emptiness, all being Nine, Seven, One, and Two, and were making little progress. At one time Two had found footprints in the mud that looked like they matched Five's. Though they soon diminished and were now nearly missing.

Eventually after a little while One spoke again, "We are making no progress. Perhaps we should head to the places he would most likely be." The others agreed, even Seven who frequently disagreed with the leader, and added, "My best bet would be the library. That's the only place I can really think of." Nine and One nodded before Two spoke, "There is also one other place. About a good fifteen minute walk from the Sanctuary is a still standing building where Five and I go to get thread and cloth for patches. Perhaps he headed there."

They thought over this before Seven spoke, "I think we should split up." Before One could protest she added, "It would cover more ground. I'll go with Nine. Two can go with One." Perhaps he was pacified by the prospect of being with Two, maybe it was the part about 'covering more ground', either way One now nodded and soon the two groups were separated. This entire time Nine hadn't said a single word on the subject, on anything, and Seven decided to speak to him.

"I know you're worried, but we'll find him." Nine exhaled slowly, "This is all my fault. If we didn't have to-… If I didn't-… It's my fault." Seven shook her head gently, "Nine, it was important, you had to talk to someone and when we find Five everything will be back to normal." Nine turned away with an agitated huff, "Something happened. Something had to happen. He shouldn't have been gone this long." He knew it in his insides and as they approached the library he grew impatient with concern.

* * *

Pain shot through Five's frame as his optic opened. He was relieved the second he realized his optic was still intact and, again, he had managed to avoid blindness. He sat up and looked himself over only to realize he was fine. It was a rough fall though, but he saw nothing wrong, so he attempted to stand. That was when he felt pain through his left leg and he realized that something was wrong. Feeling it though, he couldn't tell if it was broken, but guessed not as he could walk on it a little bit.

A new problem arose as he stared up the trench and saw how far he had fallen. He approached the wall and his hands gripped into the dirt as he began to climb. Only a little way up and the pain in his leg caused him to release and fall back onto the ground. It was useless; climbing out wasn't an option. Suddenly Five was panicking and began to hyperventilate as he limped down the trench a bit to see it there was another way out.

The trench wall didn't lower at all and soon it was obvious that he was completely trapped. In the center of the trench's bottom was a small stream of water that was created from recent rain and Five followed it, wondering if he'd find a slope where it came down from. This was inaccurate as the water was dripping down random sides of the trench and not from a direct source. As soon as he realized this the hyperventilation returned and followed with screaming.

"Help!" He called through the trench and it merely echoed about. This lead to nothing, no answers, and Five continued to scream. A few minutes past and finally Five actually fell back onto his backside and gripped his head, "No," He murmured, "No, no, this- this is just- there's a way out. Somewhere. There's got to be a way out!" But as he looked around at the walls that stretched into the now menacingly gray sky he began to lose hope.

Suddenly he was letting out brief choking sobs as he grew more fearful. It was that same hopeless feeling as when he was caught by the Fabrication Machine and that almost ended a lot worse if he wouldn't have gotten his soul back. Now he wished he could tell Six how sorry he was that he had to wake up in this nightmare. Six was able to climb out through while Five was trapped in here. He decided, injury or not, he was going to try again.

When avoiding using his left leg it was quite hard to climb the trench that was already incredibly hard to climb. The soil was looser because it was near the water and he kept sliding back down, when he tried to climb in a frenzy from his fear; it only made him slide down faster. Soon he simply gave in and let himself slide to the ground before actually sitting down. He stared at the stream before him and tried to think of a more practical way out.

He was very smart, Five was, and a very good builder. However, looking around, there was nothing he could even try to make. Nothing, at all, except rocks. He contemplated stacking rocks and realized it was silly. Two seconds later he realized the plan was still silly, but not the stacking rocks, as a new plan emerged. He began to look around for wood and was pleased to find some gutting out of the walls, like old roots. They were a little moist but he supposed he could try and dry them off.

Five began to work.

* * *

Nothing, the library was empty, and Nine felt all hope diminish. Seven didn't like the way he was sitting on that book with his head in his hands looking quite forlorn. "Maybe One and Two found him." The only answer was the booming of distant thunder of a coming storm. When Nine did answer he sounded like an empty shell, "I shouldn't have left. I could've just ignored it still and he wouldn't have left. He could be anywhere out there." Seven huffed, "You shouldn't regret anything. Except maybe heading to the Phonograph, that was a mistake on both of our parts."

She sat down on the book behind Nine, "It's just the only place with good memories about the incident. I know Five still has bad memories there though." She assumed Nine wouldn't answer this and didn't expect one. She didn't notice how Nine suddenly sat up with a look of horror. Somehow he remembered the incident earlier with Seven and the trench and had a horrible feeling that, perhaps, Five had suffered a similar fate. With crackle of thunder outside, Nine stood, "Wait here! I'll be back!"

He rushed out of the library and only hoped that his suspicions were, indeed, false.

* * *

Five had planned to build a fire with the wood on a group of rocks so that the damp ground wouldn't interfere. It went well, a blazing fire, up until suddenly the sky opened and torrents of liquid began falling. The healer struggled to keep the fire ablaze as the steam began to rise and started to move towards the rocks. Every raindrop only made it worse and soon the little flame was flickering. "No!" As before, Five went into a stream of 'no's as he attempted to use himself as a shield.

It failed and he let out a cry of disappointment. In frustration of how everything was failing he abruptly kicked into the small group of rocks. A few moments later he realized he had put full weight on his left leg as it suddenly gave a throb of pain. He cried out and fell back against the wall before pulling his left leg up and clutched it. It throbbed in ache and he clenched his mouth closed as he waited for it to pass.

By now wet mud was beginning to cake onto him, not that he cared much anymore, instead he just stood there waiting for the pain to numb. That's when he heard something and paused as he thought he heard something. The noise he heard repeated itself and he realized it was a voice. "Five?!" It called out desperately and Five had never been so happy to hear another voice, especially when he realized whose it was, "Nine!" He called out, "Nine! Nine, I'm down here!"

He desperately tried to look through the rain and could barely see a figure moving on the height of the trench. "Five!" Nine could see the healer and felt a wave of happiness while Five still felt fear as he realized the water was starting to slowly rise. "I can't climb up! I hurt my leg!" Immediately Nine's happiness spiraled into similar fear and he started to climb down the edge of the trench. He could hear Five's frightened voice, "Be careful!" He nodded and began a long descent.

It felt even longer to Five who watched every time the male slipped a little and praying that he would pull through without falling like he did. He found himself feeling more and more relieved as Nine made it closer and closer to him. He was absolutely thrilled and felt his soul pulsing excitedly. Of course, Nine came to save him; perhaps he did have some feelings for his burlap companion.

Then Nine landed on the ground and looked over at Five. A second passed, and then suddenly they embraced each other, neither sure who went forward first. Five found himself repeating the same question, constantly broken by stutters, "Where were- Where did- Where were you?" Nine seemed confused, "Seven and I got stuck on the other side of the trench. When we got back, you were already gone. Why didn't you wait?"

Five smiled a little, relieved at Nine's answers, "You didn't come back and Eight had been attack by a beast so I thought that maybe…." He decided to stop, "I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have tried to cross the trench alone." At this time there was a bright light as lightning flashed by. Both were alerted to the growing danger of being in the elements. Nine turned around, "Get on." Five stared in silence before speaking, "I'm sorry?" Nine gestured to his back, "So I can carry you. You said you hurt your leg."

Five nodded shyly and attempted to climb onto Nine's back. One word to describe it, the only word; awkward. Still Nine was determined and Five had no other option. With that the zippered male attempted to climb the wall, the dirt still moist but him able to use both legs. Five was feeling incredibly warm from embarrassment and he decided not to be entirely useless so he attempted to try and help Nine climb.

Together they managed to climb up the slick mud, slipping a bit, and they made it to the top. At that second they briefly collapsed on the ground until Five realized he was on top of Nine and moved away. Nine didn't notice, he simply stood and helped Five to his feet before helping him walk by giving him a shoulder to lean on. They started towards home through the pouring rain when Five explained what happened.

It caused Nine to laugh a bit, "It's kind of funny. You fell from the same bridge that stranded me." A second later and Five laughed a little too, delirious with exhaustion and willing to enjoy the irony. Their laughter was only broken by another flash of lightning. What was once a vicious storm was growing even worse and they were becoming weary. "I think we need to stop somewhere." Five whispered, like the storm could hear, and Nine nodded.

Five then pointed out a nearby overturned vehicle which he had seen earlier that could make a decent shelter. A bit later and they were inside of the car through a broken window. It wasn't exactly the best place to wait for the storm to pass, but at least the rain couldn't fall on them. However, water pooling under the car was leaking closer and closer every second. The two Stitchpunks found an area lacking this water and Nine propped Five up before addressing his leg. "Let me look at it." Five was hesitant, "Nine I don't think-."

Nine smiled, interrupting, "I can't make it too much worse." The healer then let the one he admired do as he wished. As Nine attempted to act like Two and feel out an injury, Five tried to resist the trembling that was occurring from being touched by who was supposed to be his best friend. Still, though, Five had those other feelings, but tried to be realistic. "Everyone was worried." Nine explained, looking up as he still felt for Five's inner metals, "Two was really scared. He and One went to some place where you and him get thread."

Five remembered, "Two called it a 'tailor shop'. But I don't remember what the sign really said." He stopped as a warm hand caressed his burlap, "Where's Seven?" Nine missed the breathy tone, "I think she's at the library now… Or she went back to the Sanctuary… She's okay though." Five nodded and Nine sent him a comforting smile. "I can't feel anything different," He started, "That's good right?" This was answered with a brief nod and Nine moved to sit by his friend.

He then stared out at the rain as it pelted down, "Five… Next time, avoid the trench." Five almost laughed, "I'll try." That's when Five had to ask the question that was on his mind, "Why did you really leave with Seven?" A strange quiet overtook Nine and he looked away, "I… Umm… We had to talk." That didn't sound good and Five didn't press. However, Nine did notice something was wrong, "Five?" Five gestured to his leg, "It's… Umm… My leg is just hurting a little."

Nine smiled and rubbed Five's leg, reaching over his right leg to reach the left injured one. They rested like that for a short bit before Nine spoke, "Five… I have to talk to you about something." He looked down and moved his hand back into his lap. He noticed a weight on his shoulder and guessed Five was leaning on him for support. "I sort of didn't tell you everything."

He grew more nervous, "About what happened with Seven. I had to talk about something important to her… I think I…. You see recently I've been feeling…" He looked over only to fall silent as he saw that Five was actually asleep. His energy drained from the entire ordeal. Nine decided not to speak longer and instead let out a soft exhale as he looked back out at the falling rain.

* * *

**Mable: As before, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Perhaps everything will finally come together… Or maybe not. We'll see. ^-^ I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter Three: Helping

**Mable: This is chapter three. If anyone's confused, it is what is occurring at the Sanctuary during the last chapter. I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Finding the Way**_

_Chapter Three: Helping_

Six knew the second that Nine, Seven, One, and Two went out to find Five that he would soon be in a nightmare. No matter what One would say, he saw how Eight was looking at him and knew this would be the perfect time for the Guard to take everything out on him. Once the lift was all the way down he watched as Eight crossed to his post to sharpen his knife. Eight always waited a bit before striking, less One come back and catch him, so Six wasn't too surprised by this.

So Six was surprised when the day droned on without a single threat, comment, or attack of any kind. Instead, the only thing changing was the storm that later began to rage outside. It wasn't until nighttime, when they were certain that perhaps the others wouldn't make it back, that Eight decided that working on his weapons had lost his interest. Instead he began to shoot weird smirks at Six who regretted not hiding in his room; his only shield being the still present Twins.

The twins seemed to not notice or were avoiding this and eventually decided to head to their room to do something that Six didn't know of. This left him alone, completely alone, with the one Stitchpunk who knew every way to torment him. He found his drawing almost come to a halt in that second. Finally Eight decided to finally strike and stood before approaching Six from behind. The striped Stitchpunk soon realized he was accidently digging his fingers into the painted paper and recoiled them, watching them leak ink onto the small tears.

He knew that Eight was beside him now and knew Eight was waiting; he wouldn't strike without that first eye contact. It wasn't like Six could not look at the bully. Something drew him to slowly look up at him, mismatched optics trying to stay a bit down casted as to not reveal whatever emotion was in play, mostly fear and a little sadness. He knew from the look on Eight's face that Eight was going to be a rougher than usual; probably to relieve the stress from the recent wounds from a beast.

The Stitchpunk was only just sewn again and he leaned over cautiously to snatch up the drawing. He sort of glanced at it before crumbling it up in his hands. Six somewhat was relieved; usually papers that were crumpled instead of ripped were salvageable. Apparently his reaction didn't please Eight so Six purposely tried to look more upset. The guard didn't fall for it and suddenly his optics lowered a bit until they were staring at Six's front.

At first Six clearly believed that Eight was staring straight at his seam until the guard spoke, "Hey Six. You still got that key?" The artist's mouth dropped open and he immediately sprang into action. Six was not about to sit there with his key, his safety, his security, was taken away. Instead he scuttled back across the ground. Eight apparently saw it coming and followed right behind, or in front, of Six before reaching down to snatch his leg. He got a tight grip on his ankle and began to lift it, dragging Six's lower half off of the ground.

Then the other hand went at Six's key to which the Artist attempted to hold it back. With it being in his hands and around his neck it was obviously that, even with Eight's strength, Six had a little advantage. Eight gave a tug and Six was yanked forward before actually deciding to fight the larger. He planted his foot onto Eight's chest and tugged back with all of his might. This somewhat startled the guard who had no idea that the striped one would ever attempt to fight back. A tug, another tug, Eight yanked harder, Six started to falter, and then…

There fighting was interrupted by a sickening tearing sound. At first Six truly believed that Eight had ripped something off of him. He was then promptly released and Eight stumbled back a few feet before standing there like he was confused too. He then reached back behind his arm and immediately made this pained wince and drew his arm back. Six remembered Two explaining something that he had a feeling applied.

"_Stitchpunks are very resilient. Perhaps from our soul, but our fabric, and anything sewn like a patch, becomes quite durable. However, new stitches do not have this same feature for at least two days, so recently injured Stitchpunks must be careful. This is why I always encourage Seven to rest after a bad run in with a Beast. She never does though!"_

Eight had just gotten many new stitches sewn into his arm and Six knew that they had to have just ripped open from the overwork. Eight was swearing and Six had a rush of guilt, "I didn't… I-I didn't…" He fell silent and Eight huffed, "If you're done rambling I got to go fix this." He couldn't disguise the obvious discomfort in his voice though and decided to just leave. As he did so, Six saw the damage done, more than half of the stitches had broken and would be replaced.

However, Two wasn't here, and neither was Five. As soon as Eight left the room, Six dashed to the bucket lift and peered over it into the lower house to see that, hopefully, someone was downstairs. This wasn't too be as soon he realized that everyone was absent. He now began to accept the fact that he himself would have to help. Six had watched Five and Two sew before and was sure he knew how to do so as he followed Eight.

Instead of entering the Workshop, Eight had just entered his own room, and Six peered in to see the guard now on his bed on his side. "Eight?" He called softly, "What are you doing?" Eight was absolutely harmless in this state and could only growl in a threatening manner, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for Two." Six was hesitant though, "Two… What if he's not back soon?" The guard huffed in annoyance, "It's not like I have a choice." Six then decided to voice his idea, "I can do it. I can sew you back up." Eight glanced at him briefly and Six believed that perhaps Eight trusted-

"No." Eight voice was stubborn and he turned away again. The Artist stared in alarm before persisting, "I could do it, Eight… Could help you." Still the guard was adamant, "I'll wait all night if I have to. You're not going at me with a needle." He winced as he turned back to the wall and rubbed his arm sorely. Seeing this, Six became stubborn, and turned to leave the room. He crossed the hall, entered the workshop, grabbed a needle, grabbed the heavy yet relatively Stitchpunk sized scissors, and then went for the thread.

There was two kinds, white and tan, so Six decided the tan might fit better on the back of Eight's arm and unraveled enough to help the male. Then he headed right back to Eight's room where he dropped the equipment on the bed. Eight didn't look back, but spoke, annoyed, "What do you want now?" Six ignored him and boldly approached the candle, going through a box of matches at its base and finding one to light it with. Once the room had a source of light, Eight realized Six was up to something, "Go-."

He looked back and was taken aback by the obvious sewing tools resting on the bed. "Six, I just said-." Then he went quiet again as he saw Six move before the door to block it. Those mismatched optics had this look in them, this stubborn and slightly crazed look, and suddenly Eight knew that Six was determined. Eight went to stand, to defend himself, but Six was upon him, leaping on him, pulling him down onto the bed, "I can do it! I can fix you!"

"Get off of me!" Eight was nearly terrified to be in this position, weakened by the injury that throbbed as he rested on it, and wasn't about to submit to the striped one. "I swear to Creator Six you've got two seconds to-!" Eight found his voice hitch as he felt more of the new stitches tear apart. Six seemed to notice the other's distress and Eight took this time to shove him off.

The striped one tumbled onto the floor and his head struck the wall painfully. He gripped the back of his head and Eight managed to move to the side and stumbled back a bit. Then Six just had to give him this pitiful look like Eight had been the one to pounce on him. Maybe it was the threat of more tearing, maybe the look, but finally Eight gave in. "You've done this before?" He tested and Six decided to change his answer, "I… I know how to do it quickly." He insisted and Eight sat back down on the bed, "Hurry up."

Six nodded, smiling a bit, and went to thread the needle. He saw Five do it enough times that he wasn't concerned about tying it wrong. Then he actually turned to begin sewing and became nervous. He crawled across the bed to Eight, running his pen tipped hands over the injury, and then spoke, "Do you… Want the magnet?" Eight wasn't sure until now that Six knew about his affair with the magnet and suddenly saw his reliance on it being a sign of weakness. "I can take it."

Six gave silent understanding, not willing to ask again, and he angled the needle to enter the wound. The first stitch was the hardest for them both. Eight hated needles and the sharp pain was worse than anything a Beast could do, to him at least it was. Six, meanwhile, didn't want to hurt Eight, and as the first stitch was complete he began to wonder if he could go through with this. He did another stitch and it became easier, so he began to attempt to quicken his stitches.

"Don't." Eight suddenly hissed and Six paused, "Am I too fast- Going too fast?" Six stuttered and Eight tried to deny it, "I don't want the stitches messed up. I'd rather you take your time and do a decent job." Of course Six knew better, he knew that Eight was hurting, and decided to again take it slower and would sometimes rest to stroke over the wound caringly. Perhaps Six actually liked being this close to Eight without being threatened, but he couldn't admit it, then he would have to admit that he actually liked Eight.

Then he'd have to admit that Eight's constant torture really hurt. Admitting this would only make it worse so instead he just continued to stitch. Soon the cut was sewn together and Six tied a small knot before clipping the leftover thread. Then he smiled at his completion, "It's done." Eight reached back and gingerly touched over the new stitches. "I didn't think you could do it." Eight admitted and Six smiled a little, "Does it feel okay?"

Eight paused, obviously not wanting to say that Six did good, "It'll hold." The artist accepted this and took the equipment to return it to the workshop. After exiting the workshop he began to head towards his room, going to perhaps try and get some rest. He was almost immediately stopped by Eight's voice. "Where are you going?" Six didn't realize Eight was standing in the hall and looked back, hoping Eight wasn't ready for another round of bullying, "Going to bed. I'm tired."

The guard watched the artist before speaking again, "You'll probably have those nightmares again. You know, since everyone's gone, about the vicious beast coming after you." Six suddenly wished he completely avoided Eight; whenever he thought about the nightmares they were always definite. "Maybe…" Apparently Eight wasn't finished, "The twins are probably already down for the night so you should probably just sleep with me."

Six had to go through the words again before they made sense, "What?" Eight looked at Six like he had answered the question many times already, "Come on." He beckoned, and entered his room, Six followed behind. By time he entered the candle was out again and Eight was back sitting on the bed. If Six didn't know better, he'd swear that Eight was nervous, as he himself was. He shut the curtain and slowly approached the bed before just staring at it. After a few seconds Eight spoke, "You can lay down."

Six shrugged, "Don't you want to first?" Eight then came up with the most bizarre excuse, "I have this horrible fear of being first at anything. Can't do it first." Six didn't believe him, at all, but decided to do so anyway. As he crawled under the blankets he wondered if this was a trick. Though it was quite elaborate if it was, and Eight was even risking getting ink on his blankets and such. Soon Six forced himself to relax and only then did Eight lie down.

Of course, Six refused to face him, and was now turned to other way as he felt the weight on the bed. Soon they were just lying there, beside each other, quietly, until Six actually felt something rest against his side. He soon realized it was Eight's warm hard and he went to speak when Eight beat him to it. "I wasn't being fair, you know?" Six was confused, "I don't understand." Eight continued on, "I would still be dealing with a tear if you wouldn't have sewn it. Thanks."

Six felt warmth overwhelm him and he stumbled over his words, the nervousness being caused by the words and the hand on his side. "It was… It was nothing- couldn't leave you hurt- I saw Five- Five and Two- do it before and…" He trailed off and Eight's hand moved upward to instead stroke across Six's soft, yarn hair. Six was having a hard time trying to think of why Eight was acting like this unless either he had been using to magnet or the sudden pain relief gave him some sort of high as well.

Either way, Eight was being very gentle, and Six accepted this and enjoyed the attention. Once suspicion disappeared, Six actually relaxed, and eventually fell asleep. Eight himself had no idea why he was acting so insane, but was willing to accept it, because he liked this hands on approach much more than the bullying. There was something about Six that Eight couldn't deny that he liked, even though he frequently used this against Six. Eventually he decided to allow himself to rest too, pulling Six a little closer while being sure to not awaken him. Having the warm of someone else against his chest, especially being Six, Eight finally allowed himself to sleep. The constant tormentor and victim relationship went ignored.

With this the little opening in the curtain shut and the twins, whose eyes were now flashing in a somewhat joyous fashion, decided to also retire to their room and leave the Stitchpunks to themselves.

* * *

**Mable: The next chapter will return to Five and Nine, I haven't forgotten about them, and it will be the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Four: Found

**Mable: The final chapter. I would like to thank silverVOID and The First for their kind reviews, 27's Fury for encouragement of the idea, and xXBroken-Wings-ForeverXx for support as well. I don't own **_**9**_**, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Finding the Way**_

_Chapter Four: Found_

It was morning by time the rain slowed enough that One and Two managed to get to the library, find Seven, and then all three headed back to the sanctuary. They were all exhausted from a night out in the weather and, in Seven and One's case, quite annoyed. All were soaking wet as they rose in the bucket lift and entered the quiet Sanctuary still confused. "Where exactly did Nine say he was going?" The leader asked and the Warrior shook her head, "He didn't. He just left and said he'd be back." Two nodded, "I have a feeling that Nine could find him. Perhaps they just got caught in the storm."

One scoffed, "Yes, we have not been through that excuse previously." He looked around, "Everything seems normal. Perhaps leaving Eight in charge was not an entire catastrophe." Seven shrugged and started down the hall, "I'm going to check on Three and Four." At this time Two decided to check on Six to make sure Eight didn't do anything to disturb him. One was about to enter his room and collapse on his bed when Two came rushing back, a horrible déjà vu passed over One. "Six isn't in his room!"

Two spoke and immediately One spun and entered Eight's room, angry, and assuming the guard did something to drive the artist off. "I told you not to touch Six! Can you not listen to a single order you nearly illiterate-!?" He grabbed Eight's blanket and ripped it down. Perhaps it wouldn't be as strange if Six wasn't under the blankets with Eight, slowly looking up almost fearfully, not nearly as fearful as Eight looked. One paused, dropped the blanket, and turned to leave. Exiting the room he turned to Two, "I found him."

That was the end of it and the two entered the throne room. One immediately dropped on his throne and Two leaned against the armrest, "You don't think that beast-?" The leader immediately interrupted him, "Certainly not. Don't concern yourself with it." The Inventor sighed pitifully, "I know, perhaps not, but you and I should have looked more last night before it rained."

The leader gave an accusing look, "It wasn't I who said 'we need to stop'." Two nodded, "Yes, yes, I know." He spoke quietly like a child who had been reprimanded. One briefly paused before reaching over to rest his hand on Two's. Before he could speak he found himself aware of a new noise. Looking over he could clearly see that the bucket lift was lowering…

* * *

Five awoke only to feel rather warm and realize he was pressing into something warm. Pleased, he tucked in more, and only then realized that he could smell that scent, the same one coating Nine's bed. That was when he realized what the warm cloth he was pressing into actually was. It was Nine himself, who was clutching onto his friend as much as his friend was clutching onto him. Five sat up abruptly and managed to accidently awake Nine as well who also pulled away, a bit more subtly than the nerve-wracked healer.

"Feeling better?" Nine asked with a smile and Five nodded meekly, "Y-Yes." His leg still ached dully, but it felt a bit better than last night and Nine looked out, "The rain died down a little. Maybe we should try to get back to the others." The healer nodded again, somewhat relieved at this, and stood shakily. Nine helped him and the two began to walk towards the Sanctuary slowly. Five was quite aware of Nine's grasp on him and knew that he was taking advantage of his friend's kind gesture completely.

He stayed quiet as they crossed the still soaked surroundings. Everything was muddy and every footstep sunk into the mud a bit. It caused Five to still struggle and Nine coaxed him on, feeling incredibly guilty, and finally their home was in sight. It wasn't until they stepped into the large house that surrounded the New Sanctuary that they really felt home though, and safe. Nine insisted that Five sat down as he went over to lower the bucket lift. This gave the healer the opportunity to simply stare at Nine without risk of being caught.

Five wanted to laugh now at this bizarre change of events. First Nine disappeared and Five went to save him, then suddenly Five had to be saved by Nine. Bizarre but Five was more than pleased to be saved by Nine. The lift stopped at the bottom and the healer limped over without any help. Once in the lift they began to rise when Five had to speak, "I'm really sorry… I-I worried everyone because I wasn't thinking."

That's when the lift suddenly stopped, the crank clicking into place and holding the bucket suspended, half-way to their destination. Nine was silent, standing there looking the other way, and Five suddenly thought he upset him. "Nine?" He hated how his normally deep and soothing voice sounded so lowly. Nine turned back slowly. "Five… I…" He was distressed and looked to be struggling, "I think I want to tell you why I left with Seven… It's important." He stepped closer, "Recently, Five, I've been feeling… Feeling really…" He gestured to his zipper, "Like there's emptiness inside."

This sounded strangely familiar and the healer nodded as he felt his pulse speed up. "It involved Seven… Sort of… So I had to…" He paused and then looked upwards as he heard footsteps. Soon Two could be seen looking down, immediately smiling, "Nine! Five!" He looked thrilled and beckoned them up. Nine quickly whispered out, "We'll talk about it later." Five felt a massive cold lump in his insides as soon as Seven was brought into the conversation.

It diminished a bit upon seeing Two's warm smile, but nothing made it go, and he wanted Nine's answers. As soon as he was in the New Sanctuary, the others suddenly seemed to awake, perhaps by Two's elated words as he embraced his apprentice. He soon noticed that Five was leaning strange and ushered the healer into the workshop to take a look at his wounded leg.

Nine was left in the throne room briefly until Seven approached, "Next time," She grew serious, "Trudge through the rain." Nine laughed lightly and Seven revealed a smile before it began to waver as she noticed how he was acting, "Is something wrong?" Nine looked around and noticed One speaking to Six and Eight with the Twins following Five and Two, so they were basically in private. "I wanted to tell Five about… The truth about us… But I'm afraid he'll take it bad."

"Nine, we talked about this before." Seven encouraged, "Eventually it has to come out. He has to know and you want to tell him what we've been doing." She nodded as though she agreed with herself, "It would be best." Nine nodded as well and then pulled away to follow Two and Five. Knowing what he had to do now. Looking into the workshop he saw that Two was insisting Five rested on the medical cot and could hear him speaking, "The pain isn't going to stop unless you stay off of it for a bit. Just rest for now, you need it."

Five agreed with a smile and Two went to usher Three and Four, who were nearby, out of the room. He passed by Nine who asked, "Two… I really need to talk to Five. Can I…?" Two nodded with a chuckle, "He could use a good friend right now, Nine. I have a feeling you are what he needs." Then he was gone and Nine felt even guiltier. He knew what he was about to tell Five could cause their friendship to crumble, but had to do it. He knocked on the doorframe to catch Five's attention.

Of course, Five was eager to speak with Nine, but hid it well. "Nine, hey. Two said I had to stop walking for a while." Nine crossed over to the bed and sat on a stool that Two previously occupied, "Yeah, I heard." Then he perked, "Remember when the bucket lift pulley broke and hit you in the head? Two kept telling you to rest and you were delusional and wouldn't stay in bed." Five chuckled a bit, though not remembering from much other than Two telling him the story after the fact of when it occurred.

That's when Nine suddenly looked at the floor and went serious. "Five… About what I was trying to say earlier…. There's something I've been keeping from you…" Nine paused and looked up at Five who was nearly trembling in nervousness. "Seven and I have been doing something for a while that seems a little strange but… We've been meeting secretly. But I need her."

It was as though Five was slowly being crushed, drawn out, as Nine still continued, "The truth is… The reason we're meeting… We talk about these feelings I've been having recently and Seven told me that I'm…" He cut off, looked at the floor, he didn't want to speak. Meanwhile Five's mental voice was begging, "_Please no. Please don't say it. Please no._" But Nine continued anyway, taking Five's hand. "This is why I've been acting so weird lately, Five. We're close and I thought it would upset you. I was so afraid to tell you… Seven said that…. Five… I'm in love-"

"_Creator, no._"

"-with you."

"I knew it- the way you always looked at her-it-I…" Five's beginning rambles were cut short as he took in Nine's words, "You… you what?" Nine's head was in his hands and he couldn't look at the one eyed Stitchpunk. "I'm sorry, Five. I knew you'd be upset. Seven kept telling me that I had to tell you, but I knew that you would be mad, I'm sorry. This whole thing, you getting hurt, getting lost, it was all because of me."

Five wanted to do something but could only stare with his mouth dropping open. It was a mix of shock and pure elation as he hoped this wasn't some delusion from the pain. The feeling of shock diminished as he saw Nine stand to leave, "I'm sorry, Five." He softly whispered a last time before attempting to leave. Five's reflexes kicked in and he practically threw himself off the table to stop him, managing to grab his wrist. "Wait!" Nine froze up and Five attempted to try to lift himself back onto the table from which he was dangling off of.

Once done, he realized he had to say something, and tried to figure out the words. Thankfully Nine was waiting patiently beside him, patient enough, but Five wondered if he was as nervous as he once was. "Nine… Do you know why I didn't… Didn't want you to go with Seven? It wasn't because I was worried about you getting hurt- not that I wasn't afraid for you- but I was more afraid about how much time you were spending with Seven." He admitted almost pitifully, "I always thought you liked her."

"I thought I did at first." Nine admitted, equally as pitiful, "I swore I did. Then I only did because I told myself I did. Then I started to realize I was lying to myself. Then I realized exactly what was going on." Silence took over and Five decided to say something. However, whatever he meant to say changed, and somehow it turned into a blunt admission. "I love you too."

Nine stared as though he never fathomed Five would say it, like Five did, while Five stood there slightly taken aback by his own words. "Really?" Nine asked further and Five nodded shyly. Apparently Nine was much quicker than Five because suddenly he took the healer's breath as his mouth latched against his friend's. Five didn't pull away, but took a bit to respond. It was very new to them, both of them, so it was a clumsy action, but it felt so good that it didn't matter how awkward they could possibly look. Five was completely resting against Nine, which the male didn't mind with the healer being hurt, and they continued to mouth each other.

Eventually they broke apart, shaky, and with Five being absolutely nervous, "Nine…" He murmured softly. It was all he could say and he found himself smiling, Nine smiled as well, "You need to rest." He insisted, "You look exhausted." In reality Five felt close to going unconscious and sat down on the cot before managing to lie down. As Nine turned away, Five stopped him again, "Stay with me. Please." Apparently Nine wanted to do so because Five swore he nearly leapt in bed with him.

Immediately they were tangled in each other's arms and Five felt absolutely fulfilled. All those nights he had dreamed of this and now it was finally occurring; it was what he wanted most. Nine loved him, proving it with every pet and cuddle. They were content and would spend many more days as such, Five knew it. Then he finally fell asleep and knew Nine wouldn't leave his side, and Nine didn't.

* * *

"I can't believe he walked in like that." Two other Stitchpunks were also sharing a bed, laying there horrified, being Eight and Six. Eight sort of stared at the ceiling, "I'm going to hear it later." Six clenched the cloth of the blanket which he previously locked in his hands, "It's my fault. I'm sorry." The guard seemed adamant, "It's my room so it's my fault. One always blames everything on me anyway."

The artist loosened his grip on the blankets as to not accidently leak a little leftover ink on the cloth, "It's still my fault." He said pitifully. Then Eight shrugged, "It was worth it." The comment surprised Six who looked over in alarm, "It was?" Eight nodded, "Yeah. It was." There was a brief pause and Six nervously attempted to speak, "Do you think that… Maybe…"

"Yeah?" Eight coaxed and Six finished, "I don't… I didn't have nightmares when I was with you so… Maybe we could do it again, tonight?" Eight paused briefly before speaking, "Sure. I've got nothing better to do tonight." The Artist found himself smiling and slid closer to the other. Suddenly he was feeling a lot better about being close to Eight, he couldn't wait until that night, and secretly, neither could Eight.

* * *

**Mable: I know everything was a little hard, but I am completely magnet-high on Valium, because I have to get a tooth extraction done tomorrow and I can barely even think straight. A promise was a promise, though, so I uploaded tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed and continues reading my fics! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
